Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to providing a process for a customer to electronically hold a place in a line during a shopping trip in a retail store. More particularly, the disclosure includes a process to display the estimated waiting time and the number of people ahead of the customer on the customer's portable computerized device.
Background
According to one embodiment of a process to queue customers in a deli or counter-served restaurant, customers arrive at a counter and select a printed number from a ticket machine that sits on the counter top. The customer must patiently wait until his or her particular number is called, and then proceed to the clerk and present the printed ticket, and then he or she is served. If the customer happens to be pressed for time, the customer may skip the counter altogether or alternatively, wait at the counter but miss other shopping opportunities elsewhere in the store. Customers may opt for a delivery service, but then the store misses the opportunity to have the customer in the retail store environment where the customer may be exposed to additional product to purchase.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.